More
by yunaluna95
Summary: She's older now. And She about ready to tell him how she feels. Lime Semi-Lemon. Professor and Flora. Rated M.


**A/N: This is for my little sister. She is kinda crazy and wanted this pairing to be notice. Forgive me for my excuse for a lime. I don't like using betas and never will.**

It's been six years since I have seen the professor. Six long, long years. I was but a girl of sixteen. Now, I'm 22-year-old women and freshly out of college. I applied at Vogue magazine as an assistant editor and I got the job almost immediately. My famous last name, I'm guessing.

Here, I am at Cambridge University campus where he, now, works at. The autumn wind chilled me to the bones as my high heels clicked as I walked. I've been in love with him ever since I was a teen. Hopelessly in love.

I checked my watch. It's 9:56AM. I should be earlier. I made my way towards the main office. A big lady was behind the desk, chewing gum loudly.

"Excuse, ma'm, but could you please tell me where 's office?" I asked politely.

"He should be ending his class right now, you can probably catch him. His classroom is right around the corner." She told.

I thank her quickly and jogged out of the office. Students filled the large corridor as I pushed my way into the crowd. It's been too long. I need to see him.

"Professor Layton?" I heard someone say. I whipped my head around to see a shy looking student approach Layton. Hershel Layton has really changed. He isn't wearing his usual hat; instead you can clearly see his hair that is by the way, gorgeous. It was wavy and scruffy and its colour was that chocolate brown. He smiled politely to the student and begun to talk. I couldn't hear but I… I just love that way his lips moved and how his dark eyes twinkled. The student left moments later and I snapped out of my daydreaming (I daydream in public. Bad habit) and run towards.

"Hershel Layton!" I heard my voice called out to him. I stopped a few yards from him. He turned to me with a quizzical stare as if he trying to figure out something. "Oh! Hi, um, you might remember me! I'm Fl—"

"Flora!" He cried happily, stretching his arms out to hug me. His arms wrapped around me tenderly and I couldn't help but hug back with great delight. We stay like this for a moment before he let go of me. "Come with me to my office! We have much to discuss!" He beamed down to me. I nodded a little too eagerly. I followed him through the school until with reach his office.

"It has been years, Flora and to be honest I was beginning to worry that you've forgotten us." He said sitting down behind his desk, smiling.

"Oh no, I would never forget you!" I said. I begin to blush when I realize what I said. I, then, added. "You and Luke, of course!" My gosh! I almost forgot about Luke. "Where is he by the way?"

"I think somewhere in Thailand, He said proudly, that boy been wondering the world!" He sighed happily. "Oh! What about you?"

"Well, I started shyly, tagging my braid a bit out of my sudden shyness, I've just gotten out of College and I got a job at a fashion magazine as an assistant editor." I said modestly.

"That's wonderful, Flora!" He said to me, placing his hand on top of mines. My heart exhilarated, pounding through my ears. We sat in silence with his hands over mines. He took them away awkwardly. "I've missed you." He stated simply.

"I have too!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "So much, actually. I'm a grown women and I have a job. And I want you to know that I love you. It was a mere crush when I was sixteen but I still have feelings for you and it's become so unbearable." I didn't let myself breathe nor pause. Everything was just pouring out. "I need you, Hershel." I said, leaning against the desk, facing his face.

He stared at me with a look of utter shock, confusion and something else. "Flora, I can't. I was your teacher…." He trailed on but didn't finish.

"Yes, yes you can!" I whispered franticly. "You never have been my teacher! I'm 22 years old and I have waited far too long. Hershel, you have to kiss me." I crawled on top of the desk. The free space between our lips shortens fast until we felt each other short, pant-like breaths.

The suddenness of the ringing bells made us both jump. More awkward silence filled the office. I feel rather stupid. More than stupid. Like a moron. I slid of the desk. "I'm sorry, Layton for taking so much of your time." I said and with that I left the office. I felt my hot tears roll down my cheeks.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I repeated that to myself all the way home.

I got into my flat, threw my keys on the bowl and went straight for my room. A gloomy cloud hovered above my head. I hate myself. I could have at least got to catch up with him before telling him about my feels. I grumbled at myself as I flopped down on my bed.

Great, not in the mood to have visitors. The doorbell-rung mix with knocking. I sighed loudly as I made my way towards the door. I open the door. Suddenly, rough pair of lips crushed into mines. I gasped as I stared at him. Layton is kissing me. I held him tightly; afraid that was he was my imagination.

He isn't.

"Flora, I love you too." He whispered into my ear. I shiver in delight, wrapping my arms around his neck as he lift me up slightly. I kissed him again with much desire and lust. I trailed kisses down his neck, biting and nibbling. My fingers run through his hair making him shiver against me. His legs begin to wobble and for support, he pushed me on the wall. His hands trailed down, grabbing my bottom. I let out a mix of a gasp and a moan.

"Don't, he choked out, panting loudly, I need… I need to calm down for a minute." I shook his head frantically, grinding against his pants making him moan long and loud.

"I want you in my bedroom, Hershel." I whispered huskily.

We stumbled as we tried to reach the bed. I pushed him on the bed and I fell on top of him. I begun to unbutton his shirt, exposing his chest and I threw across the room. My lips were on every inch of his body, reaching his waist. I let out a shriek as he rolled on top of me. His lips were back on mines and I felt his tongue asking to enter my mouth that I easily granted. Our tongues battle for dominance. He sat me up and pulled my shirt, exposing my tone tummy and a black lace bra. He stares a few minutes, licking his lips. He laid me back down, touching me lightly that it made me ache for more. His hands were on the rim of my pencil skirt and reaching for the zipper as his lips suck on a sensitive stop making me moan loud. He threw the skirt and his hands landed on my knee, making its way up. I shudder, as he was so very close.

So close. I felt his heart beat, our breathing mixed. The air was moist and humid. I close my eyes as I moaned his name.

I opened my eyes and I felt my lips curled into a smile. I turned around to face the incredible man next to me who was sound asleep. I moved closer, letting his heat radiate towards me. His eyes flutter opened and look directly at me.

"Good morning." He whispered with a gentle smile, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing me on the forehead.

This is how I want it to be every morning.

Fin.


End file.
